This love
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: "When a demon comes into the attic, The Halliwells will never be the same again            there will be Wyatt/Chris slash in ch 2 and on
1. Ch 1

**I fix it hope you like it. Please tell me if i have a story here it not then I will take it down**

**this love**

**ch1**

Chris had just returned from demon hurting when he saw this girl by the book of shadows. She had on black leather pants, a shirt that showed a little skin in the front and black boots. She had blue eyes and dirty blond hair that went just below her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at Chris with her ocean like blue eyes and backed away from the books when she did so she fell back and knocked over the potion's table. The potions went onto the ground and hit both Chris and herself.

"What's this entire ruckus about?" Wyatt came in the door and looked at the girl and Chris then looked at all the mess on the floor. Chris then throw an energy ball at Wyatt orbed out of the way and orbed over to the girl. The girl just stood there looking between us. "Chris it's me your brother Wyatt." Wyatt looked at him accusingly.

"That's not me Wyatt." The girl said. Wy looked at her, narrowed his eyes, then grabbed her shoulder and orbed out of the room to get away from another energy ball. Wyatt orbed them into the kitchen and looked at the girl. He studied her for a minute until he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Stay here." Wyatt whispered to the girl. Wyatt opened the door a little and saw Chris standing by the table just from the steps.

"I know your here. Come out where ever you are." Then Wyatt saw Chris orb in a mixture of dark blue and purple. Wy moved from the kitchen and walked to the living room. Wy saw a blue energy ball come at him. He sent it back at Chris. Chris dogged it and throws another one. Wy orbed away and orbed be hide him and hit him. He flow into the grandfather clock and landed on the floor. Then the sisters come in the house and saw Wyatt and Chris fighting.

"What's going on here?" Piper said. Then Chris throws an energy ball at them and Paige orbed them out of the way. Paige orbed in the living room and them all saw Chris orbed out in dark blue with purple in the orb. Then Piper turned to her son.

"What just happen to your brother?"

"Mom i have no clue but we have another problem too." then the girl walked out of the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at the girl.

"Who is she Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"I don't know either." they all looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it :) I got someone to beta. Thank you :) She did there love scene to :) Thanks again ****yaoigirl20**

This love

ch2

They all looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

She looked at them. "It's me Chris, I may be in a girl's body, but I'm still as sexy!" then he posed and said "Like my new boobs?"

Then Paige whistled. "Work it girl!" Chris started to walk like he was on a cat walk with Paige still whistling and saying, "Wooohh! Work it, Chris."

Phoebe just put her hand to her forehand, shaking her head. Wyatt had the biggest smile on his face without his mother or aunts paying attention, and Piper was saying, "Chris, Paige, knock it off."

Chris stopped and looked at his mother. "We were just playing."

"This is that a joking matter. Tell us how this happen."

"I'd orbed into the attic and saw this girl at the Book of Shadows. I said 'what are you doing?' and she backed up into the table we have our potions on and it crashed on the floor. Some of the potions hit us then next thing I know, I am in her body and she has mine."

"We have to get that demon back here so we can switch you back. Come on girls we have to look in the book to fix this." The three went upstairs and Wyatt and Chris stayed down stairs. When they were alone Wyatt looked at Chris and smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, and no Wy." Wyatt just looked Chris up and down with a big smile. Chris backed more in the living room to where, if the sister came downstairs they couldn't see them. Chris had his back to the door just looking at Wy who had lust shining in his eyes. Wyatt got in front of Chris and grabbed the body's waist and then went to the lips. It was only half the same as when Wy and Chris kiss, but there was Chris in there he could feel it in the kiss. Chris pulled away and looked into Wy's blue eyes. Chris loved Wyatt's long curly blond hair and his bright blue eyes.

"Come on Chris; you know you want to."

"What about mom and our aunts?"

"Hello; I can orb anywhere you want to go." Chris had to smile at that.

"Ok let's go somewhere, anywhere." Wy smiled and pulled Chris closer to him and orbed away.

The first thing Chris noticed, before the blue light even disappeared from his vision, was heat. A warm light bathed his face as he looked up at the bright sun above him. He also felt warm arms still enveloped around him. Then Chris noticed the hot tongue against his slender neck; he moaned. "Wy, where-?"

"Shush," his brother lifted his head from the bruising spot on Chris' neck just enough to speak, "No one can bother us here so don't ruin it, Bro..." he chuckled, "I mean, Sis."

Chris tried to fight his brother off to find their surroundings for himself; he may trust his brother but the situation was uncomfortable to say the least, but in this weaker feminine body he didn't stand a chance. All Wyatt had to do was tighten the hold he had on Chris' waist and push him harder into the tree trunk behind him and Chris was stuck.

The older brother moved one leg between the girls and shifted his hips forward until they were practically molded together. Chris melted against Wyatt as that burning tongue traveled from the side of his neck downward onto his collarbone and sucked softly, tugging and licking now and again. The girl could do nothing but hold on to his brother's shoulders when his legs gave out, and pray for Wyatt to just get on with the deed already. His voice came out high pitched, something he wasn't yet used to, whenever he gasped or moaned, which was quite frequent with everything Wyatt was putting him through at the moment.

At that moment, Wyatt moved again; this time away so that he could peel the tight shirt over her head. Once the article of clothing was removed and tossed aside, uncaring, the older man let his knees land in the sand below him so that he was directly in front of Chris' bare expanse of skin. The female body was so incredibly different from the males. The stomach was just as flat as his male counterpart but there was a lack of thick muscle underlining. Looking straight down, Wyatt almost missed the tent that would be standing in Chris' pants right now. Instead a sweet aroma met him and he knew that Chris was soaking wet down there; and he loved to know that. Pulling himself from the aroma, Wyatt directed his attention upward and found something he really liked about this new body. Those breasts! Chris' woman form had huge boobs; they almost obscured Wyatt's vision of his brother from the position that he was in at the moment. He just had to… grab them, and that's exactly what he did. He pushed them closer together and nearly lost it at the sounds coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Wy, please I'm not-" his words were broken up by another loud moan, "not gonna last-" Chris moaned again and stomped one of his feet into the sand, frustrated his brother wouldn't let him finish speaking, but Wyatt got the picture and quickly released the large tempting lumps.

Chris melted into the coconut tree at his back during his short break and that's when Wyatt noticed the liquid running down his legs. "Wow Chris I think you're warning was a little late there."

His brother flipped him the bird and said, "fuck you, ass."

Wyatt clasped his hands together, begging, "Please," Chris just held up that same finger again.


End file.
